


[podfic] A Study in Strength

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Tony, Gen, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "A Study in Strength" by Certifiably, found on ffnet</p><p>Text:   http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8194194/1/A-Study-in-Strength</p><p>Summary:<br/>"Captain Rogers is used to being in charge. When he's compromised, he has to try to rely on someone less physically capable to get him out of trouble. The bickering, at least, is normal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Study in Strength

Podfic of certifiably's hurt/comfort fic "A Study in Strength" found at:http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8194194/1/A-Study-in-Strength

Both Steve and Tony are captured and tortured in this story, but it falls to Tony to rescue them. In the process, Steve learns that true strength is more mental than physical, and Tony has a steel core that Steve never imagined existed.

Podfic here:  
http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/xzggpf

Streaming:  


I SINCERELY apologize in advance for the accents I attempted for this recording, especially Richter's. However, it's the best I can do right now. If I EVER get better at them, I still have the data file and can re-record those lines (but I'm not holding my breath). Fortunately, the accents are only a small part of this story!

Please hop over to certifiably's link at ffnet and leave her feedback, OK? I'm sure it will make her day (and she deserves the praise)!


End file.
